The Other Man
by YanksLuver
Summary: Vaughn informs Sydney that he has been suspended as her handler and that he may not be reinstated. And when the worst person imaginable is assigned as her new handler, he fumes. (Vaughn POV)


Title: The Other Man  
Author: Steph (ILUVNYYANK@aol.com)   
Category: Drama/Romantic overtones  
POV: Vaughn  
Summary: Vaughn informs Sydney that he has been suspended as her handler and that he may not be reinstated. And when the worst person imaginable is assigned as her new handler, he fumes.   
Rating: PG   
Archive: Sure, just let me know where.   
Spoilers: "The Box Part 1 & 2"   
Disclaimer: Alias and its characters do not belong to me. I do this out of   
a love for the show and no infringement is intended.   
  
Note: I'm not sure if Haladki is a junior or senior officer, but for the purposes of this fic he is a junior officer. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph   
  
  
* * * The Other Man: Part 1/1 * * *  
  
  
I pace back and forth in the warehouse, my eyes securely planted on the floor.  
  
How am I going to tell her this?   
  
I squeeze my eyes shut, the mere thought of never seeing her face again making my head ache.   
  
Could I really survive without ever seeing that smile of hers again?  
  
Doubt it. I barely make it through the days between our meetings.   
  
But never seeing her again is a very real possibility. I have been suspended as her handler and there's a very real chance I'll never be reinstated.  
  
Hell, I'm hanging onto my job for dear life as it is. I came *this* close to getting my ass fired for disobeying orders during the whole Cole situation. I've been suspended for two weeks, effective tomorrow. Devlin will inform me of my fate as Sydney's handler once I've served my time. After that, I'll be on probation, which means I have to meet with the oh-so-friendly Barnett once a week and if I screw up once more, I'm gone.   
  
Devlin made that abundantly clear.   
  
So, now I have the unpleasant task of informing Sydney that this could be the last time we ever see each other.   
  
I sigh, dreading the upcoming moments.   
  
I'm thrown from my thoughts when I hear her approach me from behind.   
  
I spin around and force a smile, "Hey."  
  
"Hi," she replies, her voice warm and her smile disarming.   
  
I have to swallow hard and avert my eyes so that I don't lose my nerve and let myself get swept up in the wonder that is Sydney Bristow.  
  
"Everything okay at SD-6 now?" I ask, my eyes hesitantly meeting hers.  
  
"Pretty much back to normal. Although I don't think Sloane will be taking up finger puppetry as a hobby anytime soon," she replies, a small smile overtaking her lips.   
  
I chuckle softly, while shaking my head.   
  
We lapse into a few moments of silence before she breaks it, her eyes suddenly piercing and clouded with worry.  
  
"What's wrong, Vaughn?"  
  
Her bluntness takes me by surprise and I stammer. "Wh...What makes you think there's something wrong?"  
  
She shrugs and smiles slightly, "I think I've gotten pretty good at reading you."  
  
I cock my right eyebrow, "Oh, is that right."  
  
"Yes, it is. Now tell me what's going on."  
  
I take a deep breath and lower my eyes. "I didn't get a chance to tell you this the other day because we were, shall we say, a little preoccupied. But...well..." I pause, unable to find the right words. They never come to me, but I continue anyway, "Before the whole Cole situation, I was suspended as your handler."  
  
Her eyes grow large and flash with anger, "What? Why?"  
  
I sigh, "It's a long, boring story, which I'd rather not get into."  
  
"I don't care, Vaughn. I have a right to know."  
  
Her voice is strong and laced with determination.   
  
I groan in defeat. "Devlin made me see the agency shrink, Barnett, and-..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" I repeat, my brow creasing.   
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
I can feel the beads of perspiration forming on my neck. "Well, he was concerned about our relationship."  
  
"What exactly about our relationship concerned him?"  
  
My eyes quickly scan her face before turning away.   
  
"My supposed emotional attachment to you," I reply softly.  
  
I force my gaze to meet hers and gauge her reaction. Her eyes register some emotion, but it's not surprise, as I had expected. I can't really read it.  
  
"Your emotional attachment to me," she states.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And Devlin thinks this might interfere with you doing your job?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She looks at me thoughtfully for a moment before asking, "What did you and Barnett talk about?"  
  
My brow furrows. "Uh, what?"  
  
"What did you discuss in your session?"  
  
"Our relationship."  
  
"What about our relationship?" I notice how her words are clipped. She's growing impatient with my vague answers.   
  
I clear my throat and reluctantly meet her eyes. "She knew about the Christmas present I gave you."  
  
Her eyes widen in surprise. "How did she know about that?"  
  
My jaw tightens and my fists clench. "Haladki."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's a junior officer who's yanking my chain in an attempt to get promoted. He's also a pompous jackass," I reply, not bothering to conceal the contempt I feel for him in my tone.  
  
"Is that really it?" she asks, her tone challenging.  
  
I meet her eyes, my brow creasing. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Is that really his only reason for telling Barnett or is there really some cause for concern?"  
  
My palms are now sweaty. I force my voice to sound strong and confident, "Everyone seems to believe I have formed an inappropriate emotional attachment to you which will negatively affect my job performance. I say I am the only person you can confide in and it is in everyone's best interests to keep you safe, which I believe I have done so far."  
  
She studies my face and I can tell that she doesn't completely believe me.   
  
"So that was it? You got suspended as my handler because of your session with Barnett?"  
  
I lower my eyes. "Well, it certainly didn't help-..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But I kind of attacked Haladki and threatened to kick his ass," I reply, as I slowly raise my eyes.   
  
I can tell she's trying (and failing) to stifle a laugh.   
  
"What's so funny?" I ask, my tone a bit defensive.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that now I've seen you in action."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I think I could give you a few pointers," she responds, her lips curling into a grin.  
  
"Ex...excuse me? I think I handled myself quite well. If it weren't for me, you and your friends would have met an untimely-..."  
  
"I'm kidding, Vaughn," she says, cutting me off, her eyes dancing in delight.  
  
I feel the blush creep into my cheeks. "Oh...I knew that."  
  
"Actually," she says, her lips spreading into a beautiful smile, "I was very impressed with your performance."  
  
I smile, something inside of me rejoicing at the fact that Sydney was impressed with how I reacted. I never realized how much I craved her approval before.  
  
Her voice turns abruptly serious and I can tell the lighthearted moment she initiated was simply a way to avoid the unpleasant issue at hand. "So, this is probably it for us then?"  
  
I nod, my eyes unable to meet hers. "Yeah, the chances of me being reinstated as your handler are slim."  
  
"And I'm guessing my input won't hold much weight, considering the circumstances," she says in a low voice, a hint of helplessness in her tone.   
  
"Not this time."  
  
She looks at me for a long moment before saying softly, "Thank you, Vaughn."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For everything," she replies in a voice a shade above a whisper, her eyes locked on mine.  
  
I swallow hard. "You're welcome."  
  
She looks at me one last time, a thousand emotions swimming in her eyes, before turning on her heel and leaving.  
  
I sink into a nearby chair and place my head into my hands.  
  
There goes the most amazing woman I've ever met.  
  
* * * *  
  
I'm extremely busy pretending to work, when I hear a knock at my door. I raise my head and find Weiss in my doorway.  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?" I ask, my brow furrowing in worry at the tone of his voice.  
  
"Devlin just promoted Haladki to senior officer and put him on as Sydney's handler."  
  
My mouth drops open. Literally.   
  
I can barely form my reply. "What?"  
  
Weiss enters my office and approaches my desk. "I know, I can't believe it either, man."  
  
"He put Haladki on as Sydney's handler," I state, wondering if saying it will somehow make it untrue.  
  
"That's what I'm saying."  
  
"Haladki?!" I've now gone from shocked to incredibly angry.  
  
"Vaughn-..."  
  
I jump up out of my chair and begin pacing back and forth. "Haladki?! You've got to be kidding me! The guy wouldn't know his ass from his elbow! He's a weasel, Weiss! No, wait, that's an insult to weasels!"  
  
"Look, I know you're upset-..."  
  
"Upset?! Upset?! No, upset is what I was when they discontinued Clear Pepsi! Right-..."  
  
"You liked Clear Pepsi?"  
  
"...now, I am colossally pissed!"  
  
I sigh and rub at my forehead, while squeezing my eyes tightly closed. I then sink into my chair, as I fight to control my emotions. I open my eyes and look at Weiss.  
  
"Haladki?" I say weakly.  
  
"Clear Pepsi?" he replies in the same tone with a perfectly straight face.  
  
His comment succeeds in doing exactly what he intended it to do. I chuckle, in spite of my anger.  
  
The lighthearted moment quickly passes though and a scowl reappears on my face. I squeeze my eyes shut again.   
  
"Haladki," I whisper.  
  
"I know, man."  
  
I shake my head and open my eyes. "He can't handle her, you know that right? She'll eat him alive."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I mean, Sydney is stubborn and her mind is razor sharp. He'll never be able to keep up with her." I pause and then say softly, "If he does anything that gets her hurt-..."  
  
"Sydney can take care of herself, Vaughn."  
  
I look him in the eye and speak in a low voice, "No, she can't, Weiss. I mean, she can. She's more than capable of protecting herself, but she needs someone who's going to look out for her...Who's going to go the extra mile to make sure she's safe. But, most of all, she needs someone she can talk to. I was that person for her. You think Haladki will be? Of course not. He'll only be concerned with how far up the ladder Sydney will carry him."   
  
Weiss looks at me thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "This isn't only about Haladki, is it? This is about you."  
  
I groan. "Don't start. Not now. Not today."  
  
He leans forward in his chair, "Look, man, I hate to agree with Haladki-..."  
  
"Then don't," I say sharply.  
  
"But," he continues, ignoring me, "he has a point and you know it. You have grown emotionally attached to Sydney and it has clouded your judgment."  
  
"I don't need this from you."  
  
"I'm just telling you the truth, Vaughn, but I'm not telling you anything you don't already know." He pauses and then adds, "Haladki may not be the ideal handler for Sydney, but I think it's in the best interests of everyone involved that you're no longer her handler."  
  
With that, he turns on his heel and leaves.  
  
He's wrong.   
  
Sydney needs me. We make a good team.   
  
And the only thing my emotional attachment has done to her so far is keep her alive.  
  
* * * *  
  
An hour later, I walk down the hall, my mind a blur of emotions.  
  
I am angry and sad, but, worst of all, I am jealous.  
  
Of Haladki.  
  
I am jealous of Haladki.   
  
Damn. Could things get any worse?  
  
He will get to see Sydney every week now and the mere thought makes my insides burn.  
  
I'm thrown from my thoughts by a regrettably familiar voice. "I'm meeting with your girlfriend later today."  
  
I spin around to find Haladki smirking at me.   
  
I'd give just about anything to wipe that smirk off his face.  
  
"Her name is Sydney," I reply sharply, "I think you better start practicing that. She doesn't take kindly to nicknames."  
  
"You would know, I guess," he responds.   
  
I roll my eyes and shake my head in disgust. "You know what, Haladki? Bite me."  
  
"Hey, isn't that what you used to say Sydney?"  
  
My face grows red and my blood begins to boil. I clench my fists and take a step closer to him.   
  
I stick my index finger in his face and then reply in an eerily calm whisper, "I could kick your ass, Haladki, and make it so Devlin never knew it was me. But I figure why risk it when I'm sure Sydney will do it for me in no time at all."  
  
He swallows hard and takes a step back. "I'm sure Miss Bristow and I will cultivate a great relationship."  
  
I scoff at that. "You don't deserve to breathe the same air as Sydney." I pause and then add in a low, threatening voice, "And if I hear of you doing anything to needlessly endanger her life, you'll wish Sydney kicked your ass because I won't be nearly as gentle."  
  
I offer him one last piercing glare, before walking past him.  
  
"Did everyone hear that? Anyone? He's a loose cannon! He's out of control!" I hear him yell at my retreating form.   
  
* * * *  
  
"She's here," Weiss says, as he sticks his head in my office.   
  
His office is located before Haladki's and Sydney has to pass by him first. I asked him to tell me when she got here.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
Weiss nods and disappears from sight. I grab a folder and place it under my arm as I head in the direction of Haladki's office.  
  
As I get closer, I slow my pace. I see Sydney round the corner and I quickly duck behind a fake potted plant.   
  
Why? Okay, I'm not really sure. It's not like she shouldn't expect to see me roaming the halls of my own office building.   
  
Maybe I feared if I looked into her eyes again, I might never be able to look away.  
  
I watch as she enters Haladki's office and then assume my eavesdropping position. There's a filing cabinet right outside Haladki's office and voices carry very well in this building. There's also the added benefit of eavesdropping without anyone inside of the office seeing me because the cabinet is rather tall, and, if I tilt my head at just the right angle, I can see inside.  
  
Okay, so this may be a little over the top and childish, but I just can't help myself.  
  
I'm dying to hear how she reacts to him.  
  
I open one of the drawers and begin my ruse. I listen carefully and tilt my head to see Sydney standing in front of his desk.  
  
"Agent Haladki, I presume," she says, her tone noticeably cold.   
  
I internally rejoice.  
  
He stands up and extends his hand, "Agent Morris Haladki. Nice to meet you, Agent Bristow. I've heard a great deal about you. Um, may I call you Sydney or would you prefer Syd?"  
  
"I'd prefer Agent Bristow, thank you," she replies, her words clipped.  
  
I grin. Let him have it, Sydney.  
  
Haladki swallows hard and his eyes dart around his office uncomfortably.   
  
"Okay, then. Uh, have a seat."  
  
"I prefer to stand."  
  
He he.  
  
He takes a deep breath. "All right...So, I just wanted to meet with you to introduce myself and ask if you have any questions for me."  
  
"Actually, I do have one question."  
  
Haladki smiles and gestures with his hands, "Ask away."  
  
"I've heard you're a pompous jackass looking for a free ride up the ladder of success. Is that true?"  
  
Oh my God. I love this woman.  
  
Not love as in love, but...well...nevermind.   
  
I watch as his face reddens and his eyes grow so big I'm afraid they'll pop out of their sockets.   
  
He clears his throat and stammers, "Uh...well...no...that is not true. I, um, guess you've talked to Agent Vaughn."  
  
"Well, up until this morning he was my handler, so you could say we've talked."  
  
"About me, I mean," he chokes out. "He talked to you about me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Agent Bristow, I think you may have been the victim of some biased information delivered by a bitter man."  
  
"Really," she says tersely.  
  
"Yes. Agent Vaughn is angry that my concerns about your relationship resulted in him being removed as your handler."  
  
"He shouldn't be angry?"  
  
"It was for his own good and in the best interests of the agency."  
  
"And the fact that you got promoted because of this had nothing at all to do with it?" Sydney's glare is icy as she speaks.  
  
"I resent the implication," he says in a weak voice, his tone betraying his words.   
  
It's clear he is intimidated by her.  
  
She takes a step closer and places her hands on his desk. She leans forward and says, "And I resent people who sell out colleagues in order to further their career."  
  
My smile grows.   
  
"I did no such thing."  
  
"I also resent liars."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"Oh, I think I understand perfectly. You told Barnett about Vaughn giving me a Christmas present, a perfectly innocent gesture, because you knew it might raise eyebrows. And you did it to get a promotion."  
  
"Agent Bristow-..."  
  
"Don't think I'm not aware of what you want from me. You want me to make you look good...Bring you the attention that you would never get if you were just another handler working with someone not quite so valuable an asset. You want to ride me right to the top."  
  
She can see right through him and I love it.   
  
"You are mistaken. It is not-..."  
  
"There's something you should know about me, Agent Haladki. I value loyalty. I know that may sound strange coming from someone who lives my life, but I do value it. I value loyalty and honesty, two things you seem to be woefully lacking."  
  
"Okay, I can see we've gotten off on the wrong foot."  
  
She ignores him and goes on, "But you know who doesn't lack those two things? You know who has them in abundance?"  
  
"I'm going to guess Agent Vaughn," he replies in a voice so low I can barely hear him.  
  
Her lips curl into a smile, "You finally got something right."  
  
My grin grows so wide I feel like the Cheshire Cat.  
  
Haladki shakes his head. "Look, you may not like me, but you don't have a choice. I am your handler now, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Oh, I don't have a choice? You really believe that?"  
  
"Uh, yes," he replies, his tone unsure.   
  
She shakes her head, "This agency needs me. Without me, it would take them decades to take down SD-6 and all of their branches. With me, it will take them less than a decade. Do you really think they'll risk losing my help for you?"  
  
He takes a deep breath before saying, "Devlin won't listen to a word you say. He'll know why you're making such a threat and he won't give in. It won't be like last time."  
  
Sydney's jaw tightens, "You want to bet? Devlin will put Vaughn back on as my handler or he won't receive one more iota of help from me." She pauses and then adds in a gentler tone, but I can tell it's not due to him. "I need someone I can trust with my life. And you're not that person."  
  
With that, she spins around on her heel and exits the room so quickly I have no time to pull my disappearing act.   
  
I'm pretending to rifle through the cabinet, when she practically bumps into me.  
  
"Oh, it's you," she says, a smile appearing on her face.  
  
I look up at her, as I try to plaster a surprised expression on my face. "Oh, hey, I didn't even know you were here."  
  
She nods and shakes her head in disgust, "Yeah, I was just meeting with my new *handler*."  
  
"Ah, so you met Haladki."  
  
"Yes, I've had the pleasure."  
  
I smile, "I hope you were nice."  
  
Her eyes flicker mischievously and she grins, "Oh, I think we reached an understanding."  
  
I nod, "Good, I'm glad."  
  
There's a moment of silence between us, before her eyes suddenly sparkle, "You know, I'd think twice before going on any undercover missions, Agent Vaughn."  
  
My brow furrows. "Uh, what?"  
  
Her grins widens, "See, a double agent like myself notices things. And I noticed that fake potted plants don't usually wear suits."  
  
I can feel my face grow red, but I manage a smile, "You saw me, huh?"  
  
She nods, "Yeah. I'm observant that way."  
  
I shrug and then nod my head in the direction of Haladki's office, "So that whole thing in there...That was all for my benefit?"  
  
She shakes her head, her expression growing serious and her voice soft, "No, that was all true. If I am going to do my job successfully, then I need you as my handler. I certainly don't need that snake Haladki. I'll make Devlin see that."  
  
I smile, appreciation and wonder shining in my eyes. "Thank you."  
  
She turns her eyes away and replies in a voice barely above a whisper, "No need to thank me. My motives are purely selfish in nature...It seems I've formed an emotional attachment of my own."  
  
I raise my eyebrows, my heart beat suddenly quickening. She slowly raises her eyes to meet mine and our gaze holds for a moment, before she averts her eyes once more.  
  
She smiles slightly, "Well, I better get going. I have a CIA director to harass."  
  
I chuckle and smile, but no more words pass between us as she backpedals and then turns around.   
  
My eyes follow her until she disappears from view.  
  
Then I simply shake my head in amazement and silently thank God for allowing this woman into my life.   
  
*******************************THE END*****************************  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph 


End file.
